


Ice and Fire

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is a space heater. change my mind, Alex to the rescue, Car Breakdowns, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Napping, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Winter is pretty but absolute hell when you’ve broken down on the side of the road. Fortunately you have a very caring boyfriend who comes to your rescue and is very good at keeping you warm.





	Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> As with so many others, I've realised that despite often writing with a female reader in mind (that's usually what I get requested), this fic has no pronouns and no explicit indicator of the insert character's gender so you can read it as whatever gender you wish.

Sometimes I really hated winter. Yeah the snow is nice and all but when your car breaks down half way through your journey and you’re stuck waiting in it on the side of the road, it sucks. Luckily help was on the way but I was going to freeze my ass off very soon and I really did not care for that. 

Another two sets of headlights came towards me, slowing down and pulling up behind my car. I frowned. The tow truck guy had said it would be another half an hour yet, and who was the other car? It all made sense as soon as the rear door opened and a familiar figure stepped out. Alex. I’d called to tell him I’d be late because I’d broken down but I hadn’t expected him to turn up himself. 

I leapt out of the car and threw myself into his arms when I reached him. He was so warm and it felt like heaven when he hugged me back. Nothing was going to get me to move from here. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, my voice muffled where I’d buried my head in his shoulder.

“I wasn’t just going to leave you to freeze out here.”

“But you sounded busy on the phone.”

“I’m never too busy for you sweetheart.” He pulled away a bit and I protested immediately. “Come on, let’s go. Matt and Amy will stay here and wait for the tow truck.”

“Okay, just let me get my stuff…” I trailed off as I saw Cash already walking towards us with all my belongings. “Nevermind then.” Alex chuckled and pulled me into the car. The nice, _warm_, car. I leaned into him as we pulled away. The car might be nice and toasty but I wasn’t willing to give up his extra body heat just yet. Feeling finally started to return to my fingers and toes as we pulled up in front of the White House and I whined when Alex opened the door and the cold rushed in again.

“Come on, it’s warm inside.”

“It better be,” I grumbled as I finally stepped out and practically ran up the stairs to get inside. Alex’s laughter followed me as he walked up more leisurely. Inside was definitely warmer but not warm enough for me, at least, not until we reached the family sitting room where a fire was burning strong in the fireplace. 

June waved from one of the couches when we entered and I contemplated hugging her before Alex tugged me towards the enormous armchair we often shared which had been dragged close to the fire. He plopped down and tugged me down beside him into what little space was left. I threw my legs across his lap instinctively and rested my head on his shoulder, still trying to chase away the lingering chill in my bones. A thick woollen blanket was produced from somewhere and Alex settled it over us both, shuffling around for a moment before finally getting comfortable.

“Thank you for coming to get me,” I said softly.

“It’s no trouble.” A huff of disbelieving laughter came from June’s direction. One that usually meant Alex had been a little shit and pissed off Zhara somehow. I decided I didn’t want to know. “No trouble at all,” he continued, throwing a pointed look at his sister. “I couldn’t let you freeze your cute ass off now, could I?”

“And here I was thinking you were just worried about me,” I teased.

“Hey! Of course I was worried about you.”

“I know, babe, I know.” I grinned and tilted my head up to kiss him. We were quiet again for a while after that, enjoying the silence and warmth. It wasn’t often we could all just relax quietly together and it was nice. There was just one problem. Somehow, I was still cold. Alex was the strongest heat source so I lifted his arm and tucked myself under it, sliding my arms around him and pulling myself closer.

“You okay?” He asked quietly. I nodded, tilting my head up to meet his concerned gaze.

“You’re warm.” I said simply.

“You’re still cold?” Another nod. He shifted around a bit for a moment. “Come ‘ere.” I curled up against him again, his new position somehow allowing me to burrow even deeper into his warmth. “Better?”

“Yeah.” I smiled up at him and placed another lingering kiss to his lips. The warmth when I settled down again was heavenly and I swore I’d never felt so cosy and content. Wrapped in Alex’s arms like that, it was so easy to fall asleep and I might have felt bad about that if I hadn’t felt Alex’s breaths evening out as he too dozed off. Maybe it was a waste of what little free time we had together but we both needed it.

Hours later I woke up to hundreds of Twitter and Instagram notifications. With a quick scroll through my feed I soon discovered why. June had snapped a picture while we slept and shared it on social media. I so wanted to be mad at her but I didn’t have it in me when I looked at the pic. It really was very cute. And if I saved the picture to my own phone and set it as my home screen, well, no one had to know.


End file.
